


Half way on a slow move

by AllTheGoodAndBadThings



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: AU / First Time, First Time, M/M, Matteo's in love, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheGoodAndBadThings/pseuds/AllTheGoodAndBadThings
Summary: Matteo realizes he doesn't have a clue about anything, just feelings for the boy beside him.





	Half way on a slow move

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work here. English is my second language, so beware!! Anyway, I'm in need of more Davenzi fics (just like the rest of Tumblr, apparently, lol!) so I wrote this snippet of what I feel like Matteo would be like after his first time with David. In short, awkward, clueless, yet adorable as always! Btw, got the title from Frank Ocean's - Pink + White.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

**Half way on a slow move**

  
Nobody ever said that, did they? They way things get so quiet and awkward. What should you do? What do you even begin to say? Matteo had never been the type of guy that had the perfect words at the right moment. Quite the opposite, really. Sometimes he felt he had an extraordinary ability to put his foot in his mouth even before he realized he was speaking. And so, he prefers to wait in silence.

  
Wait, should he try to fall asleep? People did that, right? Or was it weird? If he did, then he wouldn’t have to say anything, so that was a great option. He closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep, like he always did. For him, it used to be the easiest thing to do, and most of the times Matteo didn’t even need to find a bed or a comfortable surface, he just closes his eyes, and sleep took over the rest.

  
He counted the seconds, but his heart was beating fucking hard and fast against his chest and it messed up his focus. He started again but gave up as soon as he felt the sheets moving beside him. He opened his eyes and his stomach dropped when he saw David sitting up on the bed and fumbling with his jeans.

  
“Are you leaving?” Matteo tried to keep the panic from his voice. However, he wasn’t sure he managed it at all when he caught David’s surprised stare. “I-I mean…”

  
“Uh, no. Just… my phone keeps ringing” The boy explained turning his attention to his jeans again and fishing out his cell phone with a frown. Matteo looked at him, marvelling at the way his eyes travelled around the screen, his tanned skin now pale with the light of his cell phone in the darkness of the room. And yet, Matteo was quite positive that David was blushing as he bit his lower lip and typed out a response. Letting his gaze trail lower, he could make out the bruised shape of his kisses on the boy's neck, where Matteo had bitten down on the skin. A wave of sudden affection overcame him, and he let out a shaky breath, something between a sigh and a chuckle.

  
“What?” David asked distractedly as he tore his eyes from the screen and looked at him. Whatever he found in Matteo’s face made him blush even deeper as he locked his phone and carefully set it down on the bedside table. Turning around, he cleared his throat, scratching his shoulder self-consciously.

  
“Nothing” Answered Matteo, still staring at him. Sometimes he wondered if he could ever stop. When he was in love with Jonas, he knew he couldn’t linger, he had to force himself to be a friend, and friends didn’t stare longingly and futilely at their friends… But every time David was around, it was impossible for him to look away. “You just… look good today”

  
The words had an immediate effect on the boy. His eyes lighted up and he grinned in that way that made Matteo’s heart beat even faster to the point of pain, a nervous shiver rolling down his spine.

  
David settled back down on the bed and moved closer to Matteo, so that they were sharing the same pillow and almost the same breath. Matteo could see the shape of his lips and remembered his taste on his mouth. He felt David’s hand gently touching his face. He never knew it could simply feel like this.

  
“You look good, too”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are appreaciated! :)  
> P.S. If you'd like to read what happened before this... lemme know ;)


End file.
